Crushes
by VampirePaladin
Summary: Bloom has just come to Alfea and has developed a crush on someone. But someone else has a crush on the same person.


I do not own WinX Club. Some wonderful people in Italy do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

On the computer screen appeared the words "T&T43V3R says: tech. wanna go to teh computer show:-)"

After a few seconds of typing the following text appeared beneath it: "CPUFey says: Sorry, Timmy. I have other plans."

"Tecna, you are so mean! Timmy likes you and I bet you like him too," a blonde haired fairy said from behind the teen at the computer.

"Stella, I would appreciate it if you would not read over my shoulder."

"Besides, didn't you come in here to get some makeup for Bloom?" Musa asked from where she was lying on her bed. She had a text book in front of her and earphones in her ears. Tecna could barely make out the music from where she was sitting.

"Oh right! Bloomy has a crush on someone. She is going to go ask him out tonight! I bet it is Brandon," She dug through Musa's makeup box and finally raised a tube of lipstick triumphantly. "I KNEW you had this shade. Can I borrow it for Bloom?"

"As long as Bloom tells us who it is and how it went after."

------------------------------------------------------

Over in Cloud Tower, Stormy was getting annoyed. "Do you two have to suck face in front of me!"

Darcy was sitting on Riven's lap. She stopped making out with him long enough to turn toward her sister and stick out her tongue. The two then resumed their prior activity. Stormy clenched her fists and little sparks of electricity could be seen coming from them. She was gathering energy to throw at the two when Icy walked into the room.

It was not the fact that Icy walked out of her room that made Stormy stop. It was how Icy looked. Darcy and Riven stopped kissing. When Darcy looked at Icy she did a double take.

"What's the special occasion?" Stormy asked curiously.

Icy had her long hair in a braid and then pinned up to make an elegant bun. She had dropped her usual blue clothing for a white sundress with snowflakes embroidered on it. She was even wearing sandals that did not have any type of high heel to them. Icy looked GREAT. She also looked more like a fairy then a witch.

"I'm going to sneak into Alfea to make those little pixies wish they had never heard of the Trix." Icy said with a cruel smile.

"Sounds like fun. Count me in." Stormy said.

"I'll come too." Darcy added.

"Sorry sisters, but this won't work with all three of us. It has to be as low key as possible and the fairies will be on the look out for three girls not a lone one," Stormy looked extremely disappointed as the ice witch walked out of the room with out another word to her sisters.

Icy had only partially lied to the others. She was going to sneak into Alfea, but she was not going to bother with the Winx. As she walked Icy remembered how she had felt when was just starting at Cloud Tower.

She had been young and excited about going to school with her sisters. There were a few things she needed to pick up from Magix and she had gone into town alone. Within a few minutes some fairies from Alfea had run into her. They started picking on Icy, calling her names and using their accursed fairy powers on her. That was when HE appeared.

He was a brown haired elf. When the fairies saw him they took off running. Introducing himself as Palladium, he was a complete gentleman to the crying witch. He helped her get what she had come into town for and then made sure she got back to Cloud Tower safely. Icy had developed a huge crush on him. Recently she found out that he taught at Alfea. So she was off to ask him out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bloom twirled in front of Stella, "So how do I look?"

"You'll definitely knock Brandon off his feet."

Bloom giggled "What makes you think it is Brandon I'm going to ask out?"

"C'mon, Brandon is almost as cute as Prince Sky. Besides haven't you seen how he stares at you like a love struck puppy?"

Bloom did not answer the elder girl as she looked at her reflection in Stella's mirror. She had on a black miniskirt, a dark pink halter top and a pair of high heels. Her hair had gotten a treatment with some mousse and now had a sleight spiky look to the waves. All in all she looked great, but more like a student of the witch's school then the fairy one. "Well, I'm off then."

Bloom headed out of the apartment and began walking to the office of Professor Palladium. Bloom had quickly developed a crush on her elfin teacher when she arrived and was now going to ask him out. Her mind was in the clouds and didn't even notice the other girl until she crashed into her outside of Palladium's office door.

"I'm so sorry," Bloom said as she held her hand out for the white haired fairy. The girl took the hand and Bloom pulled her back up to her feet. Once she was standing she looked Bloom in the eyes and both jumped back in shock and recognition of the other.

"Bloom!"

"Icy!"

There was now a good 6 feet in between them and in the middle was the door to Palladium's office.

"What are YOU doing at Alfea!?" Bloom yelled at the intruder.

"What do you think little fairy?" She said as she quickly put on a malicious grin. Icy had an idea and quickly jumped out a nearby window. She would lead Bloom away and then use her magic to send her on a wild goose chase so she could come back and ask the dear elf on a date.

"Hold on witch. Magic Winx!" Bloom called as she jumped out of the window. Before she hit the ground she was in fairy form. Bloom had to take care of Icy. She didn't think it was a coincidence that she had been outside of Palladium's office. The witch must have been planning on inflicting one of her cruel tricks on her professor. She would make sure she didn't lose Icy for the sake of he future boyfriend!

As the two flew off Professor Palladium exited his office. The elf seemed completely oblivious to the fight going on between the two teenagers. He was dressed in a slightly more formal version of his normal clothing and had a bouquet of roses in hand. His mind was off in another world as he left the school and headed to a restaurant in Magix he had picked out especially for today. Once at the restaurant he gave his name to the maitre'd and was led to a table for two. He began looking over the menu as he waited.

"I am sorry I am late," a female voice said.

Palladium lowered his menu to look at who he felt was the most beautiful fairy he had ever met. She wore an elegant but simple, long, dark green dress. It hugged her body in all the right places. He opened his mouth and managed to say "You aren't late at all," despite his nervousness. He got up and pulled the chair out for her. After making sure she was seated properly he returned to his own chair.

Brown eyes met green eyes over the table. Tecna smiled at Palladium as she opened the menu.


End file.
